Night Terrors
by InumbraLunaest
Summary: Every night, she cried. Every night she would have nightmares. But now..now there was none.


As usual, you found her sitting on the terrace, her blonde hair billowing gently behind her. The usual smile on her face was gone, replaced by a wistful, tired look. It had always been like this, when the nightly terrors come. Every night, waking up to her screaming, names of which both of you had no clue to who it belonged to.

It had happened again today, as usual, but there were some months and days when it was worse. Today, it had been a normal, bad nightmare. As usual, after waking up and consoling her, you'd offer making coffee or tea, in this case tea being her preference right now, and find her sitting in the place that comforted her the most.

That being mostly the terrace, where the stars could be seen, and when the nights were just right, the cold air would manage to calm her down. So here you were, on the soft beanie bag with her curled up beside you, staring at the stars in the sky.

You gently place the mug on your left, before scooting closer to her shivering frame. She didn't like the cold, but it was comfort after her nightmares. You feel her relaxing against your frame, and a sigh escapes her lips. You don't speak, coaxing her to speak first.

It was always this way, her speaking when she is ready. You listening, quiet, attentive, ready to hear her every woe and fear. Even if it repeated, like a broken record, you still love her. Love her enough to hear her and help her piece herself back together.

"I..." she queitly trails off. You wrap your arm around her, bringing her closer to your relaxed body. She sighs again before placing an arm over your stomach and placing her head on your shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad, tonight", she murmurs. You say nothing, but rest your head on hers lightly. You can feel her take a few breaths, and you gently caress her arm with your thumb. She offers you a smile before closing her eyes.

The 2 of you were silent for awhile before she lets out a breath you didn't notice she was holding. "I had a dream about him again...V". She gently pulls away and stares at you, searching your eyes.

You offer her a smile before pulling her closer, "I'm not mad". You feel her tense up, but slowly relaxes in your grip. She sighs again, and you couldn't help but find everything so peaceful.

"I..saw his face"

This makes you interested. She saw his face? Usually all she could 'see' was silhouettes and voices. A colorful array of voices and most common of those was 'V's'. She must have felt your sudden jerk, because she tensed up again.

"I was just surprised, so how did he look like?" you ask, half energetic and half concerned. You never told her, but you always knew that she knew. That if ever, one day, she'd find out who that 'V' was, she'd leave you.

She holds her breath, before releasing it and looking at the sky, "He had turquoise hair, and mint green eyes" she rambled breathlessly, "He was so tall, he was like the sun, so bright and warm.." she was quietly for a few more moments, before staring at the horizon, "I felt complete. Like this one other half of me just 'clicked'. It felt like everything made sense, and that finally, finally I had someone to hold onto. Someone who cared for me and genuinely understood me. Someone who I shared everything with".

You remain silent, and as usual contemplate and digest what she said. You couldn't deny the hurt, but it was bellied by love. You understood despite how much you have grown to love her, she could never have been yours.

Deep in your thoughts, you didn't notice her call your name. It was soft, and worried, matching her angelic appearance. You smile, and tell her it's fine, but you can see that she see's the lie.

"But you know, I wouldn't trade you to see him", she said, removing herself from your grip and sitting to face you. Her eyes were filled with a burning determination and you could see the tears in her eyes, "I know, that I'm not exactly easy to be with..." she looks down for a moment before looking at you, "But I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Building a paradise for us." She takes your hand and places it on her chest, "I know, I'm not exactly the best..but I already found my home".

A smile grows on your lips and you bring her closer, leaving her in your embrace as you envelope her frame. Sobs escape from her lips, and for some odd reason, a weight was lifted from your shoulders.

After the tearful exchange, the 2 of you spend the rest of the night, telling stories. Whether they were true or not, you had loved every moment of it. The way her smile was true, and how she didn't need to pretend. Or how the 2 of you shared the most intimate and broken parts of yourselves.

It didn't matter to you, that you had fallen for a woman with so much issues. It didn't matter to you that she would sometimes wake up, screaming and angry for no apparent reason. Or just suddenly cry and make a scene when you 2 were alone. It didn't matter that there were times when you felt so alone and hopeless.

As the night wore on, both of you had decided to watch the sun rise. Watching it paint the canvas called the sky. Orange, red, gray, brown, amber, and so many color just raced across it.

Soon, sleep had begun to call to both of you. Getting up, you stand hand in hand with her, watching as the sun began to climb higher.

"I love you, MC"

"I love you too, Rika"


End file.
